farkfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicknames for Donald Trump
Here are some of the nicknames for the 45th* President of the United States Please note: Minor changes were made in spelling and capitalization. Links for the nicknames created by FARKers are hidden in an attempt to follow FARK posting rules. Links which are provided are to the earliest known use. Unfortunately, not all nicknames are included. You are welcome to add any that are missing. Contest Please note: This contest is closed. # I will buy a half a year of Totalfark for the best term for "crazy trump". Orangy McHamsterhands and trumptard are out of running. Cut off is Wednesday 9 pm west coast. Awkward tag is for me...because I'm making this harder than it has to be Eponyms # Theory of Trumpitivity # trumpian # Trumparrhea # Trumplomacy (BBC) # Trumping when a white man takes credit for the work of a black manhttps://mobile.twitter.com/thor_benson/status/847187962013941760 # Trumptown ("it's Trumptown, Jake") # Betrumped ("I still doubt the GOP will admit that Russia betrumped us") # Trumpismhttp://fark.com/9832762 # Trumpaganda # Trump Effecthttp://fark.com/9792523/111978973 # Trumpworld (Matthew Nussbaum, Politico) # Glentrumppich (a Scotch, "Smoky with a hint of dick. Aged two years in gilded oak barrels, to give it a slight orange hue.") # Trumpertantrum # Trumponomicshttp://fark.com/9588396 Outside of FARK alphabetized by creator's name # King Donald, the Doll-Handed (Alexandra Aimee, Twitter) # President Racist (Lalo Alcarez) # Idiot of The Black House (screenshot of Al Qaeda press release) # Napoleon Bona-Trump (Samantha Bee) # Loathesome, Terrifying Idiot Douche (Samantha Bee jumbling descriptions from text messages and emails between FBI agents Lisa Page and Peter Strzok) # Short-Fingered Vulgarian (former Spy magazine writers Graydon Carter and Kurt Andersen) # Kremlin (or Putin) Asset (James Clapper, former Director of National Intelligence) # Citrus Golem (Jemaine Clement) # President What's-his-name (Stephen Colbert) # Cadet Bone Spurs (Senator Tammy Duckworth) # Prince Trumperdink (Carey Elwes) # Last Year's Rotting Halloween Pumpkin (former President of Mexico, Vincente Fox) # Gaslighter in Chief (Frida Ghitis, CNN) # Erotically Incontinent Libertine (Michelle Goldberg) # Deferment Donny (Louis M, Twitter) # President Breaking Wind (Sir Ian McKellen via Twitter) # Lord Dampnut (Colin Mochrie via Urban Dictionary) # Modern day JFK (Stephen Moore)# Denture Donald (Trevor Noah) # Strangler of Peace (North Korea) # Dotard (North Korea) # Adolf Trump (Rosie O'Donnell) # Toddler Psychopath (John Oliver) # the Stopped Clock of Assholes (John Oliver) # A Drunk Driver Crashing A Pickup Truck Full Of Alphabet Soup (John Oliver describing 2 Scoops speaking) # Daft Twerp (Nick Soames, Churchill's grandson) # Fucking Moron (Rex Tillerson, 69th US Secretary of State) # Super Callous Fragile Racist Sexist Nazi POTUS (Unnamed protester) # SCROTUS (So-Called Ruler of the United States)(Urban Dictionary) # President Best Mind (Rick Wilson, Daily Beast) # Soulless Ginger Orangutan (Reality Leigh Winner) Of Scottish Origin # tiny fingered, Cheeto-faced, ferret wearing shitgibbon @MetalOllie via Twitter # Tangerine gabshite walloper (Lorna Wallace, poetry winner) # The Great People of Scotland (via Twitter and Buzzfeed and video form) created the following names for America's 45th President: ## Custard-flavoured jobby ## Leather-faced piss jar ## Mangled apricot hellbeast ## Bawbag-eyed fuck bumper ## Glaikit heidbanger ## Toupéd fucktrumpet ## Knuckle-brained fart lozenge ## Blinkered plum ## Huffy wee fuckin bampot ## Utter cockwomble ## Degenerate corned beef face syrup wearing wankstain ## Rug wearing thunder nugget ## Fuckin walloper ## Uncooked pastry ## Hamster heedit bampot ## Fuck-knuckle ## Rotten orange fucknut ## Onion-eyed flap dragon ## Wee orange rodent ## Mop-headed fud ## Cock juggling thundercunt ## Witless fucking cocksplat ## Gerbil-headed, woodstained, haunted spunktrumpet ## Shitstick fuckface From FARK Headlines alphabetized # Assholehttp://fark.com/9770590 # The Big Cheetohttps://fark.com/9505809 # Bizarro Jesushttp://fark.com/9834552 # Colossal Dickhttp://fark.com/9754633 # Comrade Trumphttp://fark.com/9623509 # The Curmudgeon in Chiefhttp://fark.com/9699594 # Daft Trumphttps://fark.com/9514395 # Deranged Pumpkinhttp://fark.com/9762466 # DIQhttp://fark.com/9762466 # Don IQuixotehttp://fark.com/9762466 # Donatello Orangellohttp://fark.com/9762466 # Donnie 2spurshttp://fark.com/9828932 # Donnie "Two Scoops" Babyhandshttp://fark.com/9625390 # Donny IQhttp://fark.com/9762466 # DOOFUShttp://fark.com/9757132 # Dynomutthttp://fark.com/9776385 # Emperor Hirocheetohttp://fark.com/9745073 # Fatty Two Scoopshttp://fark.com/9817872 # Fifth Grade Bullyhttp://fark.com/x9762953 # the Golden Onehttp://fark.com/9773660 # The Guy Tweeting From The Oval Bathroomhttps://fark.com/9467579 # Head of the Dept. of Redundancy Departmenthttp://m.fark.com/9840429 # His Orangenesshttp://fark.com/9617389 # Hypocritical Orange Farkhttp://fark.com/9687687 # Least Popular President EVERhttp://fark.com/9710806 # Lil' Donny Two Scoopshttp://fark.com/9617967 # The Litigious Orangehttp://fark.com/9686063 # Little Trumpyhttp://fark.com/9584958 # Lying Sack of Shiathttp://fark.com/9832777 # Moron-in-Chiefhttp://fark.com/9762198 # Orange Clownhttp://fark.com/9818755 # Orange-Crested Shiatgibbonhttps://fark.com/9519006 # Orange Nerohttp://fark.com/9591353 # Orange Sphincterhttp://fark.com/9820473 # Orange Twitlerhttp://fark.com/9700813 # Papaya Pol Pothttp://fark.com/9613864 # POTUS Fat Kidhttp://fark.com/9589099 # President Ahab http://fark.com/9679916 # President Cheetolicioushttps://fark.com/9451773 # President Dunning J. Krugerhttps://fark.com/9535546 # President Emotional Problemshttps://fark.com/9456842 # President Grubby Handshttps://fark.com/9461596 # President Kettle (to Kim Jong Un's Pot)http://fark.com/9709396 # President Looneytunes Q. Bananashttp://fark.com/9614855 # President Sweet Potatohttp://fark.com/9762466 # President Tone Deafhttp://fark.com/9846355 # Pumpkin Spice Yambaghttp://fark.com/9762466 # Putin's Little Clementinehttp://fark.com/9616934 # Tangelo Terrorhttp://fark.com/9661079 # Tangerinehttp://m.fark.com/9833430 # Toddler in Chiefhttp://fark.com/9762572 # Twitter Trollhttp://fark.com/9754333 # Twitterer-In-Chiefhttp://fark.com/9743874 # Sideshow Donhttp://fark.com/9772756 # Small Handed Talking Yam of Evil & Chaoshttps://fark.com/9482812 # U.S.S. Trumptanichttps://fark.com/9483533 # WTF in Chiefhttps://fark.com/9513923 Old, Feeble-minded # Spongebrained Tangerine # Geriatric Oompa Loompa # Dotard (North Korea) # Denture Donald (Trevor Noah) # Diaper Don # The Golden Goiter # Grumpf # Grumps # Dazed Donnie # Dotard Rump Diseased physical, not mental health # Last Year's Rotting Halloween Pumpkin (Vincente Fox, former President of Mexico) # Disgusting Sack Of Rotting Garbage Who Should Be Tossed Into The Trash # Barely Sentient Anal Fissure On The Rotting Corpse Of A Poorly Written Villain From A Bad Spy Movie # syphilenteia don trumpidouche # Dongmold Dangerous # Tangerine Nightmare # Mango Tinted Terror # Orange Menace # Fanta Menace # Orange Death # Strangler of Peace (North Koreahttp://fark.com/9768113) # Walking Diplomacy Nightmare # Donnie Category 5 # The Dynamite Orange # Tangelo Terrorhttp://fark.com/9661079 # Trumpertantrum Nazi Sympathizer # Super Callous Fragile Racist Sexist Nazi POTUShttp://i.imgur.com/CTj7nOE.webp # Adolf Trump (Rosie O'Donnell) # Fat Donnie Two Swastikas # Precious Little Orange Racist Snowflake # Grand Wizard POTUS # President Racist (Lalo Alcarez) # Racist Illiterate Orange Buffoon Plant-related fruit, root vegetable, or other miscellaneous organic matter that isn't an orange # Yam Being Mounted By A Gerbil # Small Handed Talking Yam of Evil & Chaoshttps://www.fark.com/comments/9482812 # Tangerine Nightmare # Mango Tinted Terror # Baby Carrot # Potato With Butthole Lips # Mango-in-Chief # the Great Pumpkin # The Bog Yam # Comrade Yam # Angry Tangerine # PEACH IMP (e.g. IMPEACH THE PEACH IMP) # Spongebrained Tangerine # Tangelo-faced Fuckmuppet # Tangerine Twitterer # Papaya Pol Pothttp://fark.com/9613864 # Tangerine Tinted Turd # Retarcheeto Von Mango # Citrus Golem (Jemaine Clement) # Apricot Pol Pot # Tangerine Twatwaffle # Tangerine Traitor # Last Year's Rotting Halloween Pumpkin (former President of Mexico, Vincente Fox) # Pumpkin Spice Yambaghttp://fark.com/9762466 # Deranged Pumpkinhttp://fark.com/9762466 # President Sweet Potatohttp://fark.com/9762466 # Tangerinehttp://m.fark.com/9833430 # Mango-headed Not-A-Politician god # Manchurian Canteloupe Related to physical attributes Tiny Hands, Penis # Short-Fingered Vulgarian (Spy magazine's Graydon Carter and Kurt Andersen) # Lord Marmalade von Babyhands # Orangy McHamsterhands # Grabby McSmallhands # President Babydick # Mr. Micropenis # President Tinyhands # Baby Carrot # Baby Dick Duvalier # Donnie "Two Scoops" Babyhandshttp://fark.com/9625390 # Donnie Littlefinger # Ol' Two-Scoops McSmallDingus Fat # POTUS Fat Kidhttp://fark.com/9589099 # Blotus Bonespur # Buttcheeks McCheeto # Fredo the Hutt, Jabba's Mentally Challenged Brother # Obese Carnival Huckster # President Fatass # Fat Donnie Two Swastikas # Fat Dick Dastardly # Fatty Two Scoopshttp://fark.com/9817872 # Heifer Von Gout # Donnie Two Chins (alternate spelling: Donny2Chins) # Dumpy Don # Fleshlight Neck Toupee-based # Yam Being Mounted By A Gerbil # Hairsprayed Huckster # Corporal Combover # Hair Hitler # Hair Furor # Kommander Combover # Hairmonger Cheeto Shitgibbon # Orangie McCombover Orange, Orange Skin # Orangeman # Bloviating Orange Moron # Spray Tan Enthusiast # Orange Shitgibbon # Geriatric Oompa Loompa # Orange Menace # Fanta Menace # The OrangeChild # Naranja Cheeto # RIDICULOUS ORANGE DIPSHIT # Orange Asshole # Orange Death # His Orangeness # Orange-Crested Shiatgibbonhttps://fark.com/9519006 # Pitiful Orange Unsophisticated Twerp Scumbag (POUTS) # The Great Orange One # Your Orangeness # Mr Orange Dump # The Orange Cockroach # Soulless Ginger Orangutan (Reality Leigh Winner) # His Orangenesshttp://fark.com/9617389 # Orange Dufus # Orange POS # Orange Nutsack # Hypocritical Orange Farkhttp://fark.com/9687687 # Orange Hued Vulgarian # Donatello Orangellohttp://fark.com/9762466 # the Orange Doody # The Orange Albatross # Orange Dump # Herr Orangeness # Orange Clownhttp://fark.com/9818755 # Orange Toad # Ginger-Faced Twat Crumpet # Piss-Chugging Orange Bitch # Mr Orange Dump # Orange Twitlerhttp://fark.com/9700813 # Orange POS # �� ��emojis: an orange, and poop # Orange Sphincterhttp://fark.com/9820473 # Orange God Emperor # Precious Little Orange Racist Snowflake # The Orange Calf # Orange God Emperor # His Orangenesshttp://fark.com/9792910 # Herr Orangeness # Orange Barking Ignoramus # Orange Foolious # Orange Clownhttp://fark.com/9818755 # Orange Nutsack # The Dynamite Orange # Fuq A'L'Orange # Orange-Tufted Grabbalottapus # Orange Bloviator # Orange Lumpkin # Orange Messiah # Racist Illiterate Orange Buffoon Thin-skinned # Trumplethinskin # Thin-Skinned Manbaby # Donnie Category 5 # The Dynamite Orange # The Litigious Orangehttp://fark.com/9686063 # Tangelo Terrorhttp://fark.com/9661079 # Hypocritical Orange Farkhttp://fark.com/9687687 # Meth Nixon # Trumpertantrum # Angry Tangerine Butt-mouthed # Potato With Butthole Lips # Puckered, Frothy Face-Anus Immature, Childish Character # Toddler In Chief # Crybaby in Chief # Toddler Psychopath (John Oliver) # Little Trumpyhttp://fark.com/9584958 # POTUS Fat Kidhttp://fark.com/9589099 # Lil' Donny Two Scoopshttp://fark.com/9617967 ## Fat Donnie Two Scoops ## President Raisin Bran # Baby Donald # Fifth Grade Bullyhttp://fark.com/x9762953 # Donnieboy # Baby Donald # President Toddler # Heffalump in Chief Traitor related # Quisling From Queens # Traitor in ChiefTM # Comrade Trumphttp://fark.com/9623509 # Fredo the Hutt, Jabba's Mentally Challenged Brother # Herr Collaboratorski Drumpf # Trump the Traitor # Super Trumpski # Tangerine Traitor Authoritarian Political # Orange Hitler # Trumpenführer # Gropinführer (alternate spelling: # Gropenfuhrer) # Flim Flam Führer # President Joffrey # Orange Joffrey # Fecal Fingered Caligula # Orange Mugabe # Marmalade Mussulini # Boss Tweet # Kim Jong Trump # Adolf Twitler # Obertrumpenführer # Tangerine Tyrant # Mohamed bin Trump # Super Callous Fragile Racist Sexist Nazi POTUShttp://i.imgur.com/CTj7nOE.webp # Baron Trumpkonnen # Gawd Empruh Donnie # Impulse Kneejerk Stalin Hitler # Generalissimo Know-It-All # Lord Dampnut(Colin Mochrie via Urban Dictionary) # Herr Twitler # King CheeWee # Napoleon Bona-Trump (Samantha Bee) # Baby Dick Duvalier # Fake President # President hypocrite # SCROTUS (So-Called Ruler of the United States)(UrbanDictionary.com) # Gaslighter in Chief (Frida Ghitis, CNN) # King Trump the Paranoid # Adolf the Obese # Metamussolini (or Metamucilini) # Trumpwaffe # Orange Death # kommander combover # King Cheetos # POTUS Fat Kidhttp://fark.com/9589099 # Orange Nerohttp://fark.com/9591353 # The Daily Mail of Presidents # The Trump Steaks of Presidents # 45* # President Baby # President Manbaby # President Dicktits # President Manchild # President Ahab http://fark.com/9679916 # President Stupid # Predisent MegaAsshole # President Polymath # Predisent Hyperbole # Presidunce # President D.J. Hufnpuf # President Fuckface # President Kettle (to Kim Jong Un's Pot)http://fark.com/9709396 # Least Popular President EVERhttp://fark.com/9710806 # President Bonehead # President Highbulp # President What's-his-name (Stephen Colbert) # President Gullible # President Best Mind (Rick Wilson, Daily Beast) # President Caddyshack # President Fatass # Stigginit President # President Fuck-all # President Sweet Potatohttp://fark.com/9762466 # President Racist (Lalo Alcarez) # Mango-in-Chief # Fuckface in Chief # The Curmudgeon in Chiefhttp://fark.com/9699594 # Twitterer-In-Chiefhttp://fark.com/9743874 # Demander-in-Chief # Crybaby in Chief # Commander-in-Thief # Moron-in-Chiefhttp://fark.com/9762198 # Toddler in Chiefhttp://fark.com/9762572 # The Teleprompter Of The United States # COITUS (Conflict Of Interest of The United States) # POTUS Tan-Gerine # Grand Wizard POTUS # Adolf Trump (Rosie O'Donnell) # The King # King Donald, the Doll-Handed (Alexandra Aimee, Twitter) # King Dope # The King of Empty Promises # Mad King Two Scoops # Shit Midas # King Donald I # Emperor Maximus Imbecilus # Prince of Lies # Naranja Nero # Orange God Emperor # Habanero Hitler # Grand Poobah Trump # Apricot Pol Pot # Time Cube President # President Toddler # President Tone Deafhttp://fark.com/9846355 # Fuckface in Chief # Heffalump in Chief # Hair-o-cheeto # El Douchey Political +Cheeto # Cheeto Benito # Cheetolini # King Cheeto # Cheeto Guevera # Benito Cheetolini # Cheeto Hitler # Marshal Cheeto # President Cheeto Pedo # Emperor Hirocheetohttp://fark.com/9745073 Non-political # President Daddy # Father Trump # President Abusive Dad # Cult 45 Puppet # Putin's Cock Holster # President Asterisk # Cut and Paste Presidency # So-called President # Donny the Scapegoat # Surrogate President Trump # Trumpovich # Comrade Pissbaby # Putin's Little Clementinehttp://fark.com/9616934 # Donny Moscow # Manchurian Canteloupe # Red Don # Kremlin (or Putin) Asset (James Clapper, former Director of National Intelligence) Draft-dodging # Draft Dodging Donny # Cadet Bone Spurs (Senator Tammy Duckworth) # Donny Daddy Deferment # Draft Dodging Cheezestain # Donnie 2spurshttp://fark.com/9828932 # Donny Bone-spurs (alternate spelling: Donnie Bone Spurs) # Deferment Donny (Louis M from Twitter) # Blotus Bonespur Cheeto-based # Cheeto Supreme # Naranja Cheeto # President Cheetolicioushttps://www.fark.com/comments/9451773 # Zaphod Cheetobrox # The Big Cheetohttps://www.fark.com/comments/9505809 # Hairmonger Cheeto Shitgibbon # Tweeto the Cheeto # Cheeto McFuckFace # Buttcheeks McCheeto # Commander of Cheetos # Cheetozilla # Retarcheeto Von Mango # Cheetorus Rex # Hair-o-cheeto # Cheeto McLeopardson Urine-based # The Piss King # President Peepee # President Pissbaby # Comrade Pissbaby # Piss-Chugging Orange Bitch Ass or Fecal-based # Fecal Fingered Caligula # Mr Orange Dump # the Orange Doody # Tangerine Tinted Turd # Orange POS # Diaper Don # Dipshiat Don # Lying Sack of Shiathttp://fark.com/9832777 # �� ��emojis: an orange, and poop # Shit Midas # Guanopsychotic Asshole # Shitty Real Estate Con Man # Orange Dump # Donnie Shitstick # Feral Shouting Meatball # "Heap Big Shit Pile" # Orange sphincterhttp://fark.com/9820473 # Buttcheeks McCheeto # Diaper Don # Self-Congratulating, Make-up-Wearing Turd # Rumpledtaintskin # Rump Criminal General # Trump's Golden Corral of Corruption Grifting # Conflict of Interest of the United States (COITUS) # The Golden Slob # Obese Carnival Huckster # Shitty Real Estate Con Man # Somewhat More Successful Version Of Kevin Trudeau # Sideshow Donhttp://fark.com/9772756 Sexual Predator # Gropinführer (alternate spelling: Gropenfuhrer) # President Grubby Handshttps://fark.com/9461596 # Disgusting Pussygrabber (President Disgusting Pussygrabber) # President Cheeto Pedo # Tyrannical Daughter-Creeper # Donny Rapes-A-Lot # Pussy Grabber von Fucktard # Orange-Tufted Grabbalottapus # Head Baby Rapist Related to Incompetence # President Breaking Wind (Sir Ian McKellen via Twitter) # ORALLY INCONTINENT PEDDLER OF FLYBLOWN MONKEY BOLLOCKS # our national disgrace # SnakeOilSalesman-in-Chief # Tweetie # Donny Least # President Cowardly, Lying, Hate-Filled Sack of shiat # President Gish Gallop # El Payaso # Trumpwit # President Shiat-for-Brains # idiot racist reality TV clown # The guy tweeting from the Oval Bathroomhttps://www.fark.com/comments/9467579 # Zaphod Cheetobrox # Alt-President Moneybags # deaf, dumb, decrepit, shouty orangeling # Donny Jar Jar # puffed-up Windbeutel # Donald the Unready # U.S.S. Trumptanichttps://www.fark.com/comments/9483533 # President Dunning-Kruger # Dolt 45 # Drumpfrey Blowhard # President Trainwreck # Trumperdorf # President Jellyman # Tweaker Tweeter # Thalidomide Thumbs # The Commander in Cheet # Daffy Drumpf # L. Don Blubbard # WTF in Chiefhttps://www.fark.com/comments/9513923 # Daft Trumphttps://www.fark.com/comments/9514395 # Pitiful Orange Unsophisticated Twerp Scumbag (POUTS) # the Stopped Clock of Assholes (John Oliver) # Don the Con # Millionaire Asshole Golfing Again # Bloviated Blowhard # President Dipshiat # President Dunning J. Krugerhttps://fark.com/9535546 # His Accidency # F*ckboi 45 # Tweetledumbass # President Bedpan # President Dickbag # His Feculency # Fuckface Von Clownstick # Daft Twerp (Nick Soames, Churchill's grandson) # Disgusting Sack Of Rotting Garbage Who Should Be Tossed Into The Trash # Barely Sentient Anal Fissure On The Rotting Corpse Of A Poorly Written Villain From A Bad Spy Movie # Lying Sack of Shithttp://fark.com/9832777 # The Golfer in Bedminster # emojis: an orange, and poop # Orange Barking Ignoramus # Weathervane (or Compass) of Stupid # Passive Onlooker in His Own Presidency # Orange Foolious # Furniture Pooping Orangutan # Last Year's Rotting Halloween Pumpkin (former President of Mexico, Vincente Fox) # Semi-Sentient Merkin # Drumpftoad # The Toad # Tyrannosaurus Rumpus (T-Rump) # Idiot of The Black House (screenshot of Al Qaeda press release) # Orange Clownhttp://fark.com/9818755 # Sideshow Donhttp://fark.com/9772756 # RIDICULOUS ORANGE DIPSHIT # Bloviating Orange Moron # Orange Nutsack # Tangerine Twatwaffle # Rump # Retarcheeto Von Mango # DOOFUShttp://fark.com/9757132 # Fucking Moron (Rex Tillerson) # Dipshiat Don # The Jackaninnie # Nostradumbass # A Drunk Driver Crashing A Pickup Truck Full Of Alphabet Soup (John Oliver describing 2 Scoops speaking) # Don IQuixotehttp://fark.com/9762466 # Donny IQhttp://fark.com/9762466 # DIQhttp://fark.com/9762466 # Photard # Donny Dumbass # His Limpness # Clever Donald # Fuq A'L'Orange # Orange Bloviator # Orange Lumpkin # President Tone Deafhttp://fark.com/9846355 # Racist Illiterate Orange Buffoon # Loathesome, Terrifying Idiot Douche (Samantha Bee jumbling text messages and emails between FBI agents Lisa Page and Peter Strzok) # Fuckface in Chief # Verbal Slot Machine # Time Cube President # Animatrump # Malfunctioning Donnie # Golden Idjit # Heffalump in Chief # Head of the Dept. of Redundancy Departmenthttp://m.fark.com/9840429 Related to Mental Instability General # President Emotional Problemshttps://fark.com/9456842 # Spongebrained Tangerine # King Trump the Paranoid # President Looneytunes Q. Bananashttp://fark.com/9614855 # Deranged Pumpkinhttp://fark.com/9762466 # Don IQuixotehttp://fark.com/9762466 Delusions of Wealth # Little Lord Trumpleroy # Self-Described Billionaire # Alt-President Moneybags # Millionaire Asshole Golfing Again # The Golden Goiter Personality Disorder Anti-social, narcissist, etc # Gramma Killer # Depraved Heart President # NOTUS (Narcissist Of The United States) # Asshole-in-chief # Stochastic Terrorist in Chief # Toddler Psychopath (John Oliver) # Orange Asshole # Guanopsychotic Asshole # Erotically Incontinent Libertine (Michelle Goldberg) # Donnie Dickbag # Predisent MegaAsshole # Colossal Dickhttp://fark.com/9754633 # A Field Of Millions Of Dicks # Assholehttp://fark.com/9770590 # Fifth Grade Bullyhttp://fark.com/x9762953 # Self-Congratulating, Make-up-Wearing Turd Addictive Personality # Tweaker Tweeter Twitter-related # Adolf Twitler # Herr Twitler # Tangerine Twitterer # Tweaker Tweeter # Thalidomide Thumbs # The Twat That Twits # Twitterer-In-Chiefhttp://fark.com/9743874 # Tweeto the Cheeto # Orange Twitlerhttp://fark.com/9700813 # Twitter Trollhttp://fark.com/9754333 Cult # President Business # The Rev. Dr. Trump # The 45th President of the United States, "Super Genius" # Donny Two-Corinthians # The Orange Calf # Orange God Emperor # the Golden Onehttp://fark.com/9773660 # St. Trump # His Orangenesshttp://fark.com/9792910 # Herr Orangeness # Self-Congratulating, Make-up-Wearing Turd Miscellaneous, other # Donnie Disaster # Deadbeat Donnie # Dynamite Shitgibbon # Prince Trumperdink (Carey Elwes) # Veruca Salt # douchebag Donnie # High Lord Douchebag # Chicken Nugger # Donnie Dildo # That Thing # Dynomutthttp://fark.com/9776385 # 2P Donny # Commander Blop # Donnie Deadbeat